Bitter Sweet
by FreakyFeline
Summary: Chapter 3 Rechecked. Hilary is madly in love with Tyson But than she discovers that he's gay. During the desperate time she was passing she found someone else who cares and it's not that bad…HilaryRei TysonKai.
1. The Crush

Bitter Sweet 

Created 01/07/04

Note: The story takes place a month after Tyson defeated Zeo in Beyblade V force. Oh and I almost forgot the story was inspired by a yaoi picture of Tyson and Kai that I found on the net

-----------------------------------

Chapter1: The crush

_Hilary's POV_

I was on my way to Tyson's dojo. My mind was running over the tournament that finally was over. And Tyson defeated Zeo eventually so everybody now has their minds relaxed on the safety of the Bit Beasts. But they still practice every morning. So I decided to make some snacks and see how the training is proceeding. These guys are really obsessed with Beyblade, no wonder they are the world championships. And now Tyson double world-championship is bragging more than ever. But never mind he'll still remain so handsome and charming for me

I began to blush at the thought. I always had a crush on Tyson. Well I don't admit, but that is because I don't know how I'll express myself to him and we spend most of the time fighting. I sighed as I stopped in front of the dojo. I took a deep breath and got into. As I entered I saw Grandpa sweeping

"Morning Mr. Kinoyama" I said as I made him look up

"Oh morning Hilary" he said

"Where are the boys?" I asked

"They are in the back garden training" he said

"Thank you and good day" I said as I moved to the back garden

"Have a good day you too" I heard grandpa say as I moved away (hey it rhymes!!)

When I reached to the back garden the first thing that caught my eye was him. I saw him launching his Beyblade. Boy I can't help being in love with him

"Hilary!" I heard say as I turned around to see an amber eyed boy. It was Rei

"Oh hey Rei good morning" I said

"What you were thinking? You were so deep in thoughts that when I called you, you didn't hear me at first call" he said

Some red, colored my cheeks

"Oh nothing important, anyway I brought some snacks for you guys" I said trying to change the subject

"If you say so, I was about to cook something too, you know how much my team mates eat when they get hungry" he said with a smile on his face "anyway want to help?" he continued

I shook my head

"No thank you I prefer to see how they're proceeding" I said while looking at Tyson

He seemed to look unpleased with what I said. He left quietly to the kitchen. I can't understand why it should make him a difference whether I help him or not. He's just good the same

I sat down and looked at them practicing with their Beyblades. After a half an hour they took a break. I begun to share the snacks to them and indeed they were very hungry. By that time Rei had finished doing some more snacks, and we stood relaxed eating and talk. Tyson sat next to me.

"Listen guys I heard that there are plenty of interesting movies around. Would you like to check it out tonight?" I said with the intention to meet Tyson

"I could" said Max

"Even I" Rei answered

"I can too" replied Kenny

"But I can't I have already an appointment tonight" Tyson said

At his words I was very disappointed, since I've wanted him to come

"And where are you going so important?" I said with a look of suspicion

Tyson blushed lightly, he looked at Kai than looked back at me

"Umm…well…err…I have an appointment with the dentist at five" Tyson answered looking annoyed

"But you can came anyway, it's not going to take so long" I insisted

"Not that I care that much" I continued pretending to be indifferent

"Umm...no it's going to take a while because of the queue and the doctor tests and all that crap" Tyson continued giggling

"Fine don't come than" Max said with a teasing smile and crossing his arms pretending to act like it's better with out him

Tyson glared at him and Max giggled

"And what about you Kai?" said Rei

"Humph! I'm not interested" Kai answered abrutly looking at another way

I sighed it wasn't as what I expected but it's not bad in the end.

-----------------------------------

The next day I realized that I forgot my picnic basket at Tyson's house. So I went to the dojo to pick it up. Today the BladeBreakers won't be training because seems that everyone was busy that day. So I probably seek Tyson sleeping like a baby. Which make him so cute! My lips curved into a smile with the thought

I entered and saw Tyson's grandpa. I asked him if he saw any my picnic basket but he shook his head.

"Ask Tyson maybe he put it somewhere himself" he said

I was surprise he wasn't sleeping? I begin to wonder

"Ok thank you Mr.Kinoyama" I said at last as I entered in the house

I went to his bedroom, but no one was there. I went into the dinning room. I even went in the training room where Mr.Kinoyama and Tyson practice kendo. But still there was no trace of him. I started hearing voices in the kitchen, so I went there to check. The door was closed so I pulled the sliding door and at the scene my eyes went wide...

_-To be continued-_

-------------------------------------

PS: So did you like it? I hope so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it's very important if you want me to continue on the story so see ya for the next chappy


	2. The consequences

Bitter Sweet 

Note: Hi I'm back again with chapter 2 updated. In this chapter there will be drama too...why!? Just read it and you'll find out. Also a big thank you to who reviewed me.

----------------------------------------

Chapter2: The consequences

_Hilary's POV_

I stood frozen there with the shock, seeing Tyson's arms around Kai's neck. They were kissing so tenderly. My sight was blurred. I felt my heart were scattering into pieces. I interrupted them as I gasped sharply trying to hold back tears from falling.

They looked at me. Tyson was going to say something, but I turned around and run away from the house and from Tyson. I can't face him anymore. My tears begin pouring down my cheeks as I ran away. I realized that all the time being I made a fool of myself hoping that Tyson would return the same feelings I have for him...

-------------------------------

Meanwhile...

_Tyson's POV_

I was going to run after her when Kai stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder. When I turned he shook his head

"Don't waste you're energy, you can't do anything at the moment. You have to leave her alone right now"

Than his hand left my shoulder. I sat on a chair. He went beside a cupboard to pick a glass to fill it with water. There was a brief moment of silence

"I was thinking that maybe we should tell the rest of them. It was along time since we were thinking about it, so might as well…" I said

"It doesn't make a difference to me" he said flatly as he sipped some water

I sighed I was disappointed at his detachment at least he could try to look interested!

"...But I'm concerned about how will they take it" I admitted

"Sooner or later they'll know it too, and anyway don't bother too much about what others think. You'll be troubled for nothing" he said

I didn't reply at first. I stood quiet, thinking about this situation

"Maybe you're right" I replied at last

"Sure that I'm right you baka. Tomorrow after the training we will tell them" he stated

"OK ok" I said

As soon as I finished that sentence grandpa entered

"Are you telling him about the special training of the next week?" grandpa said looking at Kai

"What training?" I asked

When our eye's met I knew what he meant. Kai had made an excuse to grandpa that he wanted to talk to me about a special training but his real intentions was just to see me that morning

"Oh the training yeah he told me everything about it" I said while I looked at Kai

"Anyway I have to go now see you tomorrow" Kai said as he moved away

"Bye Kai" I said while I watched him walk away

The rest of the day had nothing unusual, but during the night I laid on my bed facing the ceiling thinking about tomorrow. I was feeling a bit anxious and tried to guess vaguely what's going to happen tomorrow until I fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

The next day

_Normal POV_

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The BladeBreakers were starting their training. That day Hilary didn't come. Tyson begin to have butterflies in his stomach. Kai looked like always, calm and detached. As the other guys prepared to start, Kai interrupted.

"I have to say something important" he stated

The noise of the blades and talking stopped as the attention was drawn to Kai who was speaking and waited for him to say what he had to say

"We decided to make it officially that Tyson and I are dating each other" Kai stated

Tyson begin to blush. And everyone was very surprised

"Really guys!" Ray said astound

"Why you're telling us all of a sudden" Kenny said at last astonished too at the news, as he looked up from the lap top

"We thought about it and decided to tell you" Kai continued

The older blader wrapped his arm around Tyson's waste and pulled the blunette towards him.

"Right Tyson?" Kai said

From the moment Kai spoke up openly about their relationship Tyson stood quiet, hanging his head down. He was very embarrassed to say anything.

The silence that followed was short but intense that seemed that moment would never end. Tyson finally decided to speak up

"It bothers you because we're both guys?" he asked

They shook their heads looking at the floor followed by another silence

"In my opinion no it just that this unexpected news was sudden surprising, left me a bit speechless" Ray stated

"Yeah I feel the same way just like Ray but he found the right words to describe how we feel" Max added...

_-To be continued-_

---------------------------------------

Note: So how did I get with this? I took a bit to write coz it got me some trouble but anyway the most important thing is you to REVIEW PLEAAAASSSSSEE!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. The chance

Bitter Sweet 

Note: Here is the third chappy for this fic. There'll be some switching in POV's, the song I've put here is not in a sequence I only used the sentences which match with this chapter, plus in this chapter there's a lot of Bitter sweetness XD. Thank you very much for your reviews, it's wonderful to know that my story is liked . That's everything for now so all I have to say is enjoy my next chapter!

------------------------------------------

Chapter3: The chance

_I don't know what he does to make you cry_

_But I will only make you smile_

_But a mind of his own I have to give_

_Without you I don't think I can live_

_I wish I could give the world to you _

_But love is all I have to give_

_Just tell me your problems _

_I'll try my best to kiss them all away_

_Baby please I'm on my knees_

_Praying for the day you would be mine..._

_All I have to give - Backstreet Boys_

_Normal POV_

There was a brief silence, broke by Tyson

"Better we start to train, I don't want to be unprepared when the next Beyblade tournament will come!" he said clenching his right fist with determination

"We have just finished one and you're already thinking of a next tournament?" asked Max with a mixture of surprise and somehow amusement

"By the way Hilary hadn't come yet" Rei interrupted as he noticed that someone was missing

At Ray's remark both Max and Tyson looked at each other

"How come? She always had been the first one who meddles to help on the training" said Tyson

"Maybe she's sick or something bad happened to her" answered Kenny who had been previously lost on his lab top

At Kenny's statement Tyson's mind clicked the event happened the previous day and remained silent while he looked at Kai with a knowing look. Kai immediately sensed what Tyson was thinking.

"She would have phoned, if she was sick or something of this kind" Max continued looking worried

"We'd better get going our training instead of wasting time in talking" Kai said coldly crossing his arms

Tyson glared at Kai. He knows that Kai beneath his coldness he does care for his friends, but sometimes he can't help but being an asshole, but that's what makes his lover. Tyson smiled at the thought. Ray at that moment was still feeling worried about Hilary. He felt that something had happened to her, though he had no idea how to figure out what it was.

"Talking about the devil, she had just send me an e-mail that she can't come because she's sick" answered Kenny

He turned the lab top's screen showing Japanese writing while the others leaned forward to read her message

"See it was like I said (paused) we had worried over nothing" Max said with a giggle

Kai knew that she probably lied, Tyson too had the feeling but he couldn't understand why she had to take it so bad. He shook his head to remove his thoughts as he moved in front of the beyblade dish, loaded the rip cord into his blade and motioned into the launching position

"Come one who's battling with me?" Tyson said

Max walked in the front of Tyson.

"I will be" the blonde said

By the countdown the two launched their blades...

----------------------------------------------

_Hilary's POV_

Meanwhile...

I sighed while I looked at the screen of my computer where there was the e-mail I sent to Kenny. After what had happened yesterday I can't face Tyson. I remembered once again the pain I felt when I saw...him...No I can't agonize myself over what happened, I wiped out the gleaming tears that were collecting on the edges of my eyes. It hurts to know that he doesn't love me after I've hoped for so long that he did. He was always near me laughing, teasing or fighting and yet he considers me just a friend. I felt my eyes burning as new tears fell on the back of my right hand as I clenched my fist on my trousers.

I took a breath and dried my tears with the sleeve of my pajama. I'm feeling so miserable, I thought. I stood up and walked to my wardrobe and took out some cloths, I better have some fresh air, since yesterday I locked myself in my room and cried on my bed all day long. I changed, went in the bathroom and washed my face. It was obvious that I was crying, my eyes had bags and were red as well as my nose. I tried to wash my face maybe I remove the redness of my eyes but it didn't help, so I gave up and went downstairs.

I lowered my head letting my brown hair cover my face when I came to face my mother because I didn't want to show her that I was crying. Though I know that she feels that there's something wrong with me and tried to talk it up with me yesterday but I refused. How I could tell my mother that I had a crush on someone which than turned out that he loves someone else and even worse of all that his lover is a guy? That meant that it's impossible that he would be mine. I feel stupid and embarrassed to tell, maybe I'll tell her but certainly not at the moment

"I'm going to take some fresh air mum" I told her in a brisk tone

I moved to the door avoiding to have an eye contact. She sighed as she let me pass

"Ok but don't be late for lunch!" that was my mum's answer

"Ok" I replied

With that I went out of my house and slammed the door. I went for a walk and after some time I reached at the bench of a river. The place was at open air, the ground was with green turf were usually people have picnics except the stairs and the path. The wind was blowing lightly shifting my hair on the waves of the breeze carried my tears away. As I remembered the time I had a picnic with the Bladebreakers. At that time they were going through a hard time and the boys especially Tyson were very upset so I've made up a picnic so they could relax a bit. I remember that piggish of Tyson was trying to steal food from Max's plate while he was not looking. I smiled at the thought, he's so funny, clumsy and happy-go-lucky.

When he goes for a battle his eyes are always shiny with determination which every time makes my knees buckle. He's so wonderful even when he sometimes acts childish, impulsive or egoistic. He always cared and believed very deeply in his friends. He's true and he's the guy I dreamt about to have, for now and forever with his good and bad sides. Crystal tears where shining on my cheeks while I sat on the turf and I threw a small pebble in the river trying to throw it as far as I can.

More bittersweet memories came into my mind that we shared both happy and sad. How everything have to finish so abruptly? How these wonderful times hadn't lead to more than just a friendship? It hurts like hell when I think that he doesn't love me as much as I love him. I wrapped my arms around my knees, sniffled while tears fell down. How I'm going to hold on with my broken heart? And facing Tyson at school or when the Bladebreakers meet and act like nothing happened?. It is too much for me to bear. Suddenly my ears caught someone walking. The thoughts who previously were filled my mind were now gone, drawing my attention on whoever is walking near me. It was Ray as I saw him I wiped my remaining tears.

-------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

Ray sat next to her, he could see that she had been crying. When he put his hand on the ground to settle himself, he felt the turf wet by the droplets of the river that the breeze was carrying.

"So what you're up to?" he said trying to cheer her up

She said nothing but smiled instead, appreciating the fact that he's trying to light up her mood. Than something clicked into his mind, he realized that the e-mail she sent to Kenny wasn't true because if she was sick she wouldn't be out here. Ray had a temptation to tell her what's wrong, but he was afraid of not being appropriate to bump here and ask her about her private problems. The silence that there was between them made him feel uncomfortable

"What brings you here?" she said looking at him with a smile

"Um…err...It is a nice day, so I decided to walk around, and you?" he told her

"The same thing is for me" she replied

There was a silence. He knew that it's not definitely the true what she said. He took a deep breath

"I'm seeing you're a bit unhappy, is there something wrong? Is there something where I can help?" he couldn't help but asking

Ray was hoping that she'll reveal her feelings, he would be more than happy to be a shoulder where she could cry on. He wish her to be even more than a friend, he always had been attracted to her but he thought that Tyson and she will eventually get together, but now Tyson is with Kai and he knows that he can't loose the chance to be together with her. He would be the happiest person alive, if only she notice his feelings. She seemed to hesitate at his previous question

"I don't think I can tell you or else Tyson and Kai will kill me" She answered

"Why? Speaking of Tyson and Kai this morning they made public their relationship" He replied trying to sound cool

As Ray made this statement he could see that her eyes turned wider, and there were tears in her eyes clearly that she's going to burst in tears at any moment

"They...They told you...?" she managed to say

Now it was his turn to be surprised. How she knows that? He wondered

"They told to the rest of the BladeBreakers members today, so you knew it?" he asked

She nodded

"Not very early than you, it was...yesterday" she replied

"Is that why are you sad? I know it's shocking, but how could this thing shock you so much to lead you missing our training and make you so look so down?" he continued

Ray couldn't help but feeling sad because she was. He wanted her to be happy and smiling, he wanted do anything just to make her happy

"I...I...was...in love with Tyson" she managed to say before started weeping

While she was sobbing she buried her face in Ray's chest while he held her and she kept sobbing, while he tried to calm her down. Ray didn't know how long she kept crying but she finished sleeping in his arms. He felt a bittersweet feeling at the thought; sweet because she was crying in his arms and bitter because she was crying for another guy. He glanced at his wrist watch: it was 4 pm. He thought it would be better take to her home. He held her on his back. Fortunately Ray knew where she lives

"Ty...Tyson" she whispered while sleeping

He settled her on his back. He felt his heart heavy, ironically she's passing the same thing he was passing through. Falling in love for someone who's already in love with a person but it's not returned. 'If she only knows how he feels maybe it doesn't turn out so bad' he thought. Ray sighed as he walked to her home

"Oh my, what on earth is happening to that girl?" her mother said as she opened the door and saw them

Ray couldn't find anything to say

"Yesterday she was acting awkward, since she had come from Kinoyama's house. She came home crying and she spent a whole day locked in the room, she even hardly ate. I tried to talk to her but she always tried to change the subject. And today she stood locked in her room instead of going at Kinoyama's house like every weekend, and also missed lunch" her mother said looking anxious

"I don't know if I have to tell you, since she didn't" was his only reply

"Don't worry, I hate being insisting when she doesn't to want, and I know that sooner or later she'll tell me" her mother said with a confident smile

She took her from his back and went upstairs to put her on her bed while Ray left Hilary's house. He was feeling unhappy it won't be easy to be with her when her heart is feeling sad for another guy' he thought.

-----------------------------------------------

_Tyson's POV_

On Monday

I was late at school as usual, the bell already rang and I haven't reached classroom yet. Without breath I've reached it and I found Ms Keiko sighing

"Hurry up Tyson, by the way have you seen Hilary by any chance?" she said waving her hand to my place

I was curious by the fact that Hilary missed school too. She usually hardly ever misses school, she's so active and participative. And most of all she loves and believes in what she does. Why the revelation of my relationship with Kai had to shock her so much that she's avoiding the things she usually does? She had always been a close friend and I still consider her like that for now and forever. The bell rang made me wake up

"Yay it's time to eat!" I squealed

As I ran out of the classroom to the cafeteria, followed by Kenny

"Wait for me!" he cried

At the cafeteria table, there was Kenny, Max (he's not in the same class) and I. We were talking and eating

"I'm looking forward to another beybattle like the last time, man it's so fun" I said my voice trailing off

"You're incredible the only things you can think are beyblade and eating" Kenny scolded

"Humph and you're always obsessed about that damn lab top" I retorted to Kenny childishly

"That's always to help you guys getting better in strategies and beyblades especially you mister, boy you're so ungrateful...anyway talking about Beyblades, Mr Dickenson phoned me this morning saying that he needs to talk to us so we'll meet him at 5pm, since I don't know how to contact Kai, if you meet him later tell him about this " Kenny said

My eyes were shining, visualizing new enthusiastic battles which will come.

"Ok Kenny, when school is over I sneak at his private school like I always like to do, and tell him. And no it's not true that I'm not ungrateful for your help, I wouldn't be where I am as a blader if I hadn't your support" I said trying to look serious with food in my mouth

Kenny shook his head like he's saying you're unchangeable

"If you say so, anyway do you know that's rude to talk with food in your mouth?" Kenny stated

I ignored him and continued to eat, trying stuff food as much as I can and eating at the same time, but I couldn't chew properly. Kenny sighed, while Max laughed

"Wow man break is the best part of school day" I said happily tapping lightly my stomach when I finished eating

The bell rang as I pouted knowing that the lessons will begin. We moved to our places when Hilary appeared my whole body froze when I saw her

"I had an appointment with the doctor" she said to Ms Keiko as she handed a paper to her

She set into her place, I could see that she was smiling, trying to look carefree, like nothing had happened on Saturday. I wondered if she's not faking. The teacher started the lesson while I picked up a copybook, found an empty page, tore it and I scribbled are you ok? - Tyson. After that I turned it into a ball and throw it where Hilary was (since my table was behind hers)

The paper ball hit her shoulder and fell the ground. She felt something hitting her so she looked and grabbed the paper and looked at the direction where I was. I signaled that I was the one who threw the paper. She opened the wrinkled paper and read it. She looked at me than turned to look at the paper and scribbled something. She crushed it into a ball again, looking straight she threw the paper with her left hand back here. And it fell next to a leg of my table. She looked at me while I grabbed it, but than she looked forward again. I undo it and read her answer Yes I'm ok. I was in doubt if what she wrote was true, and wished to write her something else but I couldn't find what to say

After school finished I wanted to talk to her to clear my mind that she's really alright, but I didn't see her. She left immediately after the bell rang. So instead I went to sneak at Kai's private school. When I arrived, I climbed the wall which surrounds the school. Kai's school finishes later than mine. In fact when I sneaked at his school, it was the midday break. I saw him sitting under the shade of a tree eating and reading a book

"How many times I have to tell you can't sneak here, if they catch you is not my problem, maybe you learn not be so stubborn" Kai stated coldly as he saw me

I pretended to pout but than I smiled...

In the afternoon...

Since Kenny had phoned to Ray this morning and told him that the Mr Dickenson wants the BladeBreakers to meet him and talk, at 4:30 he left his working place. It's not a big deal, it's just a part time, but he enjoys working with the owner of the restaurant. He's a nice man and he's a good friend of his. Before Ray left the Chinese restaurant he bought a take away from there, and headed to the BBA office. He still was feeling very unhappy about what happened yesterday. He has to do something about it. He can't let her go like that. Ray blushed lightly when he remembered that at night he dreamt about her, that she bumped into his apartment. And she said that Tyson doesn't love her and that she has to move on. She added that she noticed about his feelings and she feels somehow the same, and asked if he want to be together. The answer is obvious, if only it comes true.

Ray sighed as he entered in the building and found Kai waiting in front of the office of Mr Dickenson with his arms crossed, his back resting on the brown door

"You have been waiting for long?" Ray asked

"No" was his answer

Ray wondered why Tyson wasn't with him, he guessed that they decided to meet up here. Knowing Kai he would hate if Tyson sticks around him too much even though he's his lover. Kenny, Max and Hilary joined them later. As usual Tyson is late. Mr Dickenson came opening the door that lead to his office

"Tyson hadn't come yet?" Mr Dickenson asked as he opened the door with a key

The answer was obvious

"He'll never change" Kai said with a small smile

After some time Tyson arrived, he found them sitting in the sofa of Mr Dickenson's office. Tyson sat next Kai while Mr Dickenson leaned forward on the table throwing weight over his elbows

"This is especially about Ray and Max, but I wanted the others to know about what's going on. I know that I've told to them to stay here before leaving in their native countries. I told them so because I thought that maybe a plan for anther tournament would come up but we have to repair the damage they've caused, we have a lot of other things to do, so you're not obligated in staying here in Japan where else you can leave to meet your relatives" Mr Dickenson

At Mr Dickenson's words Tyson pouted, knowing that what he was looking forward for another tournament to come, he was disappointed. While Ray felt another mixture of bitter sweetness. He was happy to go at home after so long time and meet the White Tiger and his people, but He has a shorter time to change his fate and make Hilary his. He can't leave her without even trying. He's going to take a chance he thought as he looked at her who was sitting just right next to him...

------------------------------------

PS: As you may already know I put this story in the season of V force and you've may asked know why Kai's character is not like that in V force, but since I know that most of the people doesn't like Kai's character in V force there's no point in being so precise whereas his personality is not liked in this season.

Now here my chapter, I'm looking forward for reviews since this was a bit better than my other two chapters anyway see you later! And don't Forget to RIEVIEW!


	4. Some complications

Bitter sweet 

Chapter4: Some Complications 

Note: Here is my chapter4 thanks for your lovely reviews. Don't have much to say except let's get with chapter4!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------

_She had some trouble with herself _

_You're always there to help her_

_She always belong to some one else _

_I don't mind standing everyday_

_On your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while _

_And she will be loved (x2)_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies _

_As compromise the moves as for love yeah_

_My heart is full and my door is always open_

_And you can come any time you want_

_Mooron 5 – She will be loved_

_Normal Pov's _

The team left after Mr. Dickenson said what he had to say to them. Hilary didn't want to go home at that moment so she went in the beyblade stadium instead, it was deserted and empty that if she would say some thing loud enough, it would echo along the walls. She had never seen the beyblade stadium so empty whereas she always had seen it full of people with the shouts and excitement of the public and the sounds of the spinning and clashing of the blades and the intensive atmosphere when the battles get deep. She sat vaguely in one of the spectator's chair and sighed with her eyes closed

"Hilary"

A familiar voice brought her back to reality with a stun as she turned to looked back

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" she said loudly

She was bewildered as she was not expecting to see him at that very moment

"Hey Hilary" Tyson replied

He walked down and sat beside her

"How do you do?" Tyson continued

There was a brief silence she couldn't find any words to say, she lowered her head avoiding in looking into his eyes because tears would threat to spill again down her cheeks

"I'm… fine, just want to be alone" Hilary said

She stood up and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand

"Please don't leave" Tyson said trying to say it quietly

"I….I told you I just want to be alone" Hilary answered

Tyson tighten the grip, he couldn't understand why she's doing this and everything blew in a couple of minutes

"Why? Why are you walking away, why you can't accept me and Kai, I thought you would be the first person you could understand me!!!..." Tyson said angered

"You have misunderstood anything...it's you who'll never understand me…" Hilary replied yelling

"Surely I do. I'm always been there to help you when you have a problem or anything you need, you're one of my best mates! how you can say that since we have a deep bond of friendship!" Tyson continued

"Than why you can't understand, that I feel more than a just a deep friendship that is I LOVE YOU" Hilary shouted

It was so sweet but also so bitter, so painful to love someone who would never return the feelings. She got loose from Tyson's grip as she walked with a fast haste away while Tyson watched her running down the stairs of the beystadium bewildered. He can't believe that it got so deep.

---------------------------------------------------

_Normal POV_

Rei was sitting on the table chair, when he suddenly remembered that he has to phone the other members of the white tiger to tell them about the news that he's coming back home. He placed the book down and picked the receiver on the nearby desk. When he was going to punch the numbers, he froze, holding the receiver near his ear, after a moment he put back the receiver on the phone. He wanted a little more time, he hadn't given up on her yet.

He picked his coat and left the apartment, he started walking thoughts filling his mind not bothering for any destination, he just wanted to take some fresh air and reflect. For a moment he took a glance around where he was. He found himself near Hilary's house as he was passing by Hilary's house, he saw her turning around the corner

"Hilary" Rei shouted

As she stopped suddenly, like she was lost

"Rei…what are you doing here?" Hilary answered

Her eyes were red, it was clear that she had been crying, she's so much in pain. It made Rei's heart sink seeing her like that

"Hilary what happened to you, is it's still…for Tyson?" Rei asked

She continued walking with out saying anything, Rei didn't know what to do so he just followed her, into her front garden and sat on a bench. They sat there quietly only the chirping sounds of the bird were heard.

"I thought I would be able to face him, but when I saw him today…I just…just couldn't… "She said and starting sobbing again

After a while she stopped, she felt warm and cozy whilst crying on Rei's chest. She looked up and smiled at the Chinese boy

"I thank you…for staying here" she said

"That's what friends are for…" Rei answered

Caressing Hilary's back in comfort. She looked away but she had a smile on her face. While Somehow Rei had been able to bring up the courage to continue

"But in my case…it's more than that…for me" Rei continued

She lifted her head to look at him with a puzzled look

--------------------------------------------------------

They sat comfortably on the couch with Kai's arms around Tyson's wrist while Tyson's head rested on Kai's shoulders. They were all alone in Kai's house, the maids were away

and the butler was sleeping in his room.

"Kai" Tyson said sleepily

"Huh?" Kai answered

"Want to get up and go somewhere tonight or it would be better to stay here?" Tyson continued

"Better here, I'm not in mood for out today" Kai replied

"Ok than, I'm tired anyway" Tyson answered

Kai looked puzzled to the other boy

"Wait…than why did you ask me?" Kai asked

"'Cause I thought you'd be bored here" Tyson answered

"No, not all you should know by now that I don't like being in crowds" Kai replied

"Yeah, you're right" Tyson said

He closed his eyes still resting his head on Kai's shoulders

"I know I'm..." Kai continued

But he stopped as he saw the blue haired sleeping

"Right" Kai continued softly

He sighed, as he carried him upstairs….

Rei blushed as soon as he realized what he just said, he couldn't believe that he found the right words to tell her, just now, just here…

Hilary felt puzzled as she remembered the times when he offered her to help her with the cooking and for other several reasons like he was a shoulder to cry on, sobbing on her lost love. There was a brief silence while thoughts where buzzing through their minds. Hilary was going to open her mouth to say something when she was interrupted

"Hilary! What are you doing there?" her mother called

The voice of her mother had broken up the brief intense moment, Hilary turned to look at the waving woman to enter home, than she looked back at Rei

"Have to go" Hilary said

While she was pointing to her mother

"Y…yeah" Rei answered

Still looking a bit spaced out, while Hilary sat up and so did Rei

"So goodnight and thank you" Hilary said

"Good night Hilary" Rei answered

She turned and walked to the door, Rei stood watching her until she reached the door. She turned back and waved and he waved her back until the door was closed

He slowly turned and started to walë back to his own home. He entered into the hotel ind when he climbed upstairs. He suddenly found Mariah standing in front of his apartment, the pinkish girl turned and looked"at him wit ha smile on her face….

The blinding light entering in the window making Tyson wake up finding himselg comfortebly warm in Kai's bed ( Ps: There's no lemon! By the way it's looks good that for the first time Tyson wakes up first!) Wrapped around his arms, he smiled and closed his eyes while he drowned in the soft pillow and the warmth of his lover's body, Kai too waked up but with out opening his eyes he held Tyson tighter, he opened his eyes and brushed Tyson's hair and kissed him on his cheek. Tyson turned and kissed him softly on his liver's lips. Kai was on top of him

"Morning Kai" Tyson said with a smile

"Morning Tyson" Kai whispered

Kai started kissing Tyson's neck, than nicking sending shivers' down Tyson's spine, Tyson tilted his head back while holding his left hand on Kai's shoulders and the other around his waist. After a while Kai stopped and Tyson grimaced

(PS: Awww now aren't they simply cute? )

"Come on, school is calling" Kai stated

Tyson was about to protest when out of the blue the door of Kai's room opened, the two boys looked at the door, while it was opened by a screech

"Oh fuck, Voltaire!" Kai said with a startle

PS: Mwahahaha evil as always this chapter had more suspensions than usual with a mix of some bitter sweetness, hope you'll like it and don't FORGET to REVIEW.

Bye bye

See ya


	5. Authoress' note

Authoress' note to Bittersweet changes

I have made some changes in the last chapter (Some Complications). I added lyrics to a song that it fits the subject of that chapter. So I have re-aploaded the same chapter with the song. So before you read chapter 5, it would make sense if chapter 4, is read again. I hope that I would be confirmed that little things can make a difference so it would be better for that chapter and the following of the story. Thank you to all of you readers who had followed Bittersweet till now. See you in the next chapter!

Freaky Feline


End file.
